As memory systems used in a computer system, SSDs (Solid State Drive), on which a nonvolatile semiconductor memory such as a NAND-type flash memory (hereinafter, simply NAND memory) is mounted, attract attention. SSDs have advantages such as high speed and lightweight compared with magnetic disk devices.